


Happy

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brazilian GP, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Practice 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gives Fernando a surprise visit. He witnesses Fernando's car breaking down and tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this drabble watching FP2 and it's my first time writing Mark/Fernando so I hope it's okay.

** Determination  **

Mark was at the track. He had planned to surprise Fernando and was currently in the McLaren garage waiting for Fernando to finish his qualifying simulation lap. He was watching on the monitors and listening to the chatter of the team when he heard a call over the radio.

"Fernando, stop now. Pull over to the side of the track"

There was fire coming out of the back of the car and Mark watched as Fernando coasted the car to a stop just beside the track. Once it had come to a stop, Fernando quickly got out and made his way to the barriers. Mark watched as Fernando went to sit on the barrier. He looked defeated.

It was painful for Mark to watch. This was Fernando. A two time world champion. A two time world champion just having to sit there and watch his car being pushed along the grass like a pathetic machine. Fernando was hunched over, just looking at his car. He had been doing that quite a lot this season and it just wasn't fair.

As the medical car came along to pick Fernando up, Mark decided that he had seen enough.

\------

As Fernando got into the garage he pushed past the media and angrily began taking his race suit off. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want no microphones shoved in his face. He just wanted to forget today and hope he could get the car working better tomorrow. He scoffed at the thought _fat chance._

He entered the cool down room and changed back into his t-shirt and jeans and then quickly made his way to his motor home, almost running in case he was caught by Sky or BBC or whoever else decided they'd want to interview him. He needed to be alone. 

He sighed with relief as he made it to the motor home and quickly opened the door. He was just closing it behind him when a voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"Hey, Nano" 

It was Mark. 

Fernando didn't even wait. He just blindly ran forward and pulled Mark into a crushing hug. 

"You're here!" Fernando said joyfully "When did you get here?"

"Couple hours ago, wanted to surprise you" Mark replied as he let go of Fernando, a sad smile playing on his face. 

"You saw?" Fernando asked, deflating a little. 

"Yeah, mate" Mark said softly. 

"Is nearly over. Next season will be better" Fernando said, trying to put some confidence in the statement. 

"You're sure? Look, I don't mean to sound negative but..." Mark trailed off but then looked Fernando in the eye "why don't you take up my offer? There's still a place. You could be happy, back on the podium where you belong"

But Fernando shook his head "No, Mark. I chose this. I was promised. Next year, if not then I will join you, okay?"

Mark sighed "They promised you this year and look how that turned out, I know you want one last chance at the championship but-"

Fernando shook his head and quickly silenced Mark with a kiss before putting their foreheads together "no, Mark. It will be okay. Next year will be better"

"I want you to be happy" Mark murmured softly.

Fernando looked up at Mark, his eyes filling with love as he gently kissed him  "am happy, with you Mark. You make the bad days good"

Mark looked at him, eyes sparkling with things unsaid. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written and ends rather abruptly but I wanted to get something written this week. Please leave a comment! :D


End file.
